


Total Eclipse of the Sun

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor bits of panicking, Not really Ragnarok, Tony's gonna take advantage of the situation, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Somehow, this was all Thor’s fault.  Tony didn’t know how, yet, but it was.





	Total Eclipse of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the Science Bros Week 2017 Prompt: Eclipse

Somehow, this was all Thor’s fault.  Tony didn’t know how, yet, but it was.  Thor and his ridiculous notions about wolves eating the sun.  It had been a solar eclipse, for crying out loud.  It happened on a rather predictable cycle, which Tony would have been able to prove to the Asgardian if he’d had time.  But instead, Thor had shouted something about someone – or something? – called Fenrir, and had summoned the Bifrost, yanking Tony and Bruce – who were the only two Avengers in the Tower at the time – to Asgard.  Then, he’d abandoned them to go speak with his father.

 

“Seriously?  What’s taking so long?” he complained.  Behind him, Bruce hummed, his attention focused on a glittering display of some sort of tree that was suspended in the middle of the room.  Tony had been entranced by the same thing for all of two minutes, before deciding that it was kind of like JARVIS’ holo-displays and dismissing it for theorizing on what had sent Thor into a panic.  He wasn’t exactly up-to-date on his Norse Mythology, though he fully intended to correct that as soon as he got back home to Earth.  If he got back home, he corrected grimly, tinkering moodily with the gauntlet on his Iron Man suit.  He’d barely had time to summon the suit to him before they were hurtling through the Bifrost, and the armor hadn’t made the trip entirely undamaged.  But he hadn’t exactly seen anybody since Thor had dumped them here, so he didn’t even have basic tools at his disposal.

 

“We’ll ask him when he returns,” Bruce said at last.  Tony scowled; that wasn’t an acceptable answer.  Bruce glanced up at him.  “Do you even know the legends about Fenrir?” he asked mildly.

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  “If I knew anything about what was happening, I wouldn’t be sitting here twiddling my thumbs!”  In reality, he was tinkering with his most recent suit of armor.  He’d been lucky that he’d been wearing it when Thor had freaked out, having just come back from a test flight.  There was no guarantee that it would be useful here, but he’d much rather have it than not.

 

Bruce sighed.  “Fenrir is supposedly a giant wolf that swallows the sun and the moon during the destruction of the world, Ragnarok.”

 

Tony scowled.  “Well, that’s just stupid,” he decided.  Just then, a wolf howl sounded outside, and Tony’s head lifted.  He narrowed his eyes.  “And that’s creepy,” he decided.

 

Bruce chuckled.  “The myths also say that on the day that Fenrir swallows the sun and the moon, the gods will save two humans so that after the long winter, humanity might still be saved.”

 

Tony stared at him incredulously.  “Are you kidding me?” he demanded.  Bruce just shrugged, and he flopped back onto the bed, his hand still holding the gauntlet.  “How does Thor expect humanity to be saved when he pulled two men?” he wondered.  “I mean, unless they’re planning on making clones or something – which, let’s face it, would be wrong on so very many levels – I’m pretty sure that they failed spectacularly on that front.  It’s a good thing the world isn’t actually being thrown into another ice age right now, I suppose.”

 

Bruce shrugged.  “I don’t think gender plays much of a role in procreation on Asgard,” he mused.

 

Tony took a moment to digest that.  “Just how much _do_ you know about Norse mythology?” he asked at last, his lips twitching upwards in amusement.

 

Bruce shrugged.  “After meeting Thor and dealing with Loki, it seemed….prudent to gather what knowledge we could.  JARVIS was very helpful.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  “I’m sure he was.  I’m pretty sure he likes you better than me.  Which, let’s just admit, is completely unfair,” he added, a bit insulted.

 

Bruce finally turned away from the display to walk over to him, settling on the bed next to Tony’s hip and leaning back on his hands.  Tony grinned at him, tucking his hands casually behind his head.  “So,” he started, his tone smug, “we’re going to be responsible for rebuilding the whole human race? Like Adam and Eve?”

 

Bruce snorted. “More like Adam and Adam,” he murmured.  Tony laughed, twisting around so he could grab Bruce around the waist and bear him down to the bed, the Iron Man armor forgotten.  Bruce just looked up at him mildly.  “Yes, Tony?” he asked, though there was laughter in his voice, and a special sort of breathlessness that made Tony warm all over.

 

“Well, as much as I hate to disappoint Thor, I’m pretty sure it’s not the end of the world,” he murmured.  “But if it is, we might as well get started on the whole saving humanity thing, right?”

 

Bruce answered him by reaching up and pulling him into a deep kiss, their mouths moving frantically over each other.  Between Avengers duties and SI, the two men hadn’t spent nearly as much time together as they would’ve liked, so Tony was determined to consider this brief respite to be a sort of vacation.

 

His hands slipped under Bruce’s shirt, heading downwards, when the doors burst open.  “Friends, I bring good news!  Ragnarok is not yet at hand!”  There was a pause, and Tony looked up to glare at the intruder.  Bruce buried his head in Tony’s shoulder with a muffled whimper.  “I apologize, friend Anthony, friend Bruce.  I will….see to the arrangements to have you returned home.”  And with that, he backed out of the room.

 

Tony looked back down at Bruce, who was blushing, but no less aroused underneath him.

 

“Now…where were we?” he purred.

 


End file.
